America's Studio
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Everyone had a way to express themselves. His was usually in one spot. He used this spot to cope with sadness and express his joy. This was America's Studio.
1. Star Spangled Guitar

**Here is another idea that came to me…**

**Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination.**

/

Alfred F. Jones was bored.

Everyone knew this was a bad thing so they either sacrificed time to entertain him or they ran away as fast as they could.

Right now Alfred was bored. Sadly for him he was home alone at the moment. Tony disappeared on his ship, Whale-dude was somewhere in the ocean and everyone else seemed to have work to much work to do.

Technically he did to but, he would do it later.

Alfred got up and wandered around, he went by his storage room and debated whether or not he wanted to try and clean it again. Spring Cleaning would be here soon. Then decided against it.

H walked down the hall and stopped when he reached the third door on the left. He stared at it for a moment and then felt a smile cross his face.

Perfect.

/

Five minutes later Alfred was tuning his guitar. It had been a long time since he played it last.

He loved music. Just like his people.

When he was younger Iggy had tried to teach him how to play the violin.

He never got past the basics.

Then Iggy decided to try and teach him how to play the piano.

He didn't understand where all the keys were.

He tried, he really did. He used to sneak downstairs to try and memorize where all the keys were. He wanted to make Iggy proud of him.

Alfred felt a sad smile cross his face. Making Iggy proud worked out well didn't it?

He strummed the guitar, after experimenting a little, he decided to play a song he knew by heart.

The Star Spangled Banner.

/

Matthew knocked on Alfred's door.

No answer.

Three more times.

Nothing.

Matthew sighed and grabbing the key on top of the door's edge let himself in. It didn't look like his brother was even home. The house was silent-

Music.

Matthew strained his hearing and listened.

Alfred was playing the guitar again!

Matthew was heading towards the music when the doorbell rang behind him. Sighing in frustration the Canadian opened the door to see a see two men in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Bloody hell Matthew what are you doing here?"

"Matthieu! I haven't seen you since the last meeting!"

Matthew sighed. This wasn't even his house but he still felt like they were trespassing. They probably came for a reason though and it would be rude to turn them away.

"Come in Francis, Arthur."

When Francis stepped inside he cocked his head to the side.

"Is that music I hear?"

"I think Al is playing again."

Arthur nodded in agreement as his eyes lit up in excitement. Francis smiled in anticipation. The last time Alfred had played anything was after 9/11. Even then it was a sad song played as a small tribute to all the people that died.

To hear him playing songs again was a good thing.

Arthur, Francis and Matthew were starting up the stairs when the doorbell rang again.

'It's a conspiracy,' Matthew thought.

This time the door opened to reveal, to everyone's surprise, Austria and Hungary. Behind them was Japan, Germany and the Italy brothers.

"May we-"

"Yes," Matthew sighed.

When they were in Austria shocked them al by asking where Alfred was.

"I don't know. We were going to go look when you guys showed up."

"Then let's go quickly. I have heard that America can play many instrument and all of them very well. Especially the guitar," Austria said excitedly.

They pinpointed the sound to one door and listened in.

A beautiful, strong masculine voice could be heard harmonizing with the guitar.

It was beautiful

/

**Should I continue this or quit?**


	2. Brothers

**So, all the reviews for this asked (coughdemandedcough) that I continue…**

**Here goes nuthin'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred looked around his studio and wondered why he hadn't been in here for such a long amount of time.

It was actually quite sad.

There had been a time when you _couldn't_ get him out of this room. He got up and putting the guitar carefully in its case, walked around the room a little. He blew some dust off as he went by. He moved a few cases of multiple instruments around trying to put them in some form of organization. Finding another guitar case he opened it.

It was an electric guitar.

The flag of Britain was on it.

This was Iggy's flag.

Alfred lifted up the guitar to hear a flutter of paper. Looking back in the case he saw a square of white paper. Reaching down Alfred flipped the picture over.

He nearly dropped it. There were two of them.

Both of them were old, the first picture had two people. One with a cowlick and the other with fuzzy eyebrows. The two figures were on a stage singing and their faces were flushing in excitement. They were both singing and if you didn't know their history, you would think they had been friends before they were born.

Alfred felt a smile tugging at his lips as he looked at it, he remembered there had been a battle of the bands one summer and the Bad Touch Trio were bragging they were going to win. Arthur had been unable to take anymore of Francis's bragging so he had asked Alfred and Matthew to enter the contest and win.

Or, as Iggy put it, "Kick them in the bloody arse!" They won, except none of them remembered how.

Alfred put that picture down to look at the other one.

He felt like someone just punched him in the gut.

/

Matthew felt a little disappointment when his brother stopped playing. To them, his singing had been extremely muted, even with their ears against the door. For some reason he remembered being able to watch his brother play songs and sing without having to stand right outside the door.

…!

This was a studio!

Walking down the hallway quickly, Matthew stopped at the second door in the hallway. Slowly turning the knob he was relieved to feel the handle turn easily. Pushing it open he walked a few steps in.

This sure brought back memories.

To his right was a huge window that let you look into the recording room and see his brother. Underneath the window was a panel with tons of switches, buttons and dials. Reaching over to a Red switch that was slightly bigger that the others he flipped it up.

The room seemed to come alive. The panel lit up, the light above him seemed to shine brighter- wait- Matthew hadn't turned the light on when he came in.

He turned to find the rest of the secret audience looking around. Especially in the far end of the room where a bunch of boxes were piled up.

Matthew would look at those later. Right now he was trying to remember how to turn on the mic so that they could hear into the sound proof room. After experimenting a little he finally heard a burst of static and then silence. Thinking it was just static Ludwig, who had come to help, reached over to flip another switch. Matthew stopped him, he turned one of the dials a little and then they heard a crystal clear gasp from the mic on the center of the panel.

Alfred was staring at the floor with his back turned to the window. Matthew watched as Alfred walked over to an open guitar case. Pulling it out he sat in the nearby chair.

Then he sang.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood_

_And shattered your chance to live_

Matthew heard a few gasps from behind him where the others had crowded around. One figure moved right beside Matthew.

It was Arthur.

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed_

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear_

_For there is no cure for death_

Matthew could practically feel the tension in the air, the source from the person beside him.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete_

_Back through the years, we reached for you_

_Alas, t'was not meant to be_

Matthew felt tears form in his eyes as he listened to his brother sing.

Especially about their mother.

_And how can I make amends,_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams_

_My brother, I was a fool_

Alfred merely strummed his guitar so it made the notes sound haunted. Then he started singing his sad song again.

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine_

_Neither you nor I are free from blame_

_Nothing can erase the things we did_

_For the path we took was the same_

Matthew felt Arthur shaking beside him, whether from anger or sadness, he didn't know. Matthew listened and felt the same bittersweet smile cross his face that always appeared when he thought about his mother.

_My dreams made me blind and mute _

_I long to return to that time_

_I followed without a word_

_Brother, the fault is mine_

Matthew blinked, he was surprised to hear feel wetness falling silently down his cheeks.

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive_

_What's gone is forever lost_

_Now all we can do is live_

Matthew felt the Englishman beside him sobbing quietly as the guitar slowly stopped and the song ended. He looked back to see more tears and heard some sniffling.

What had caused such a sad song full of remorse?

/

Hours later Matthew remembered seeing his brother looking down.

When he asked his brother about it the only answer he got was: "It was a picture from a long time ago."

And that was it.

/

***Quickly wipes away tears***

**What did you guys think?**

**That was "Brothers" by Vic Mignogna **


	3. Alfred Flies

**So I wasn't sure what song to put out there….**

**Yeah…..let's just start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred took a deep, shuddering breath.

He couldn't believe that he had really just played that song. He had forgotten how easy it was to let your feelings out through music.

Alfred's vision blurred. He was shocked when he felt them start to spill over. No.

Alfred never cried. He swore to _that person_ he wouldn't cry.

Wiping away the almost falling tears Alfred pulled his mouth into a grin.

When he could trust his face to stay that way he let his hands fall. Looking to the side he saw the glass on the wall. As he stared at his reflection he felt his smile twist.

"God, that was depressing!" He scolded himself.

Racking his brain for a pick-me-up song he smiled when he thought of one he actually knew the lyrics to. He carefully put his guitar away and made his way towards the piano. Testing out a scale, he smiled when almost all the notes came out in tune.

Humming the rhythm to himself and remembering the lyrics Alfred started playing.

/

Matthew watched as his brother wiped at his eyes and pinched the corners of his mouth up into a smile.

It was heartbreaking.

Alfred looked at the window they were all hiding behind. Matthew could feel the tension grow when the realized they might be caught. Matthew was the only one relaxed.

His brother's smile twisted from a forced smile to something much darker.

And for the life of him he couldn't name it.

"God, that was depressing!" Alfred said. It sounded like he was scolding himself.

He looked at the ceiling in thought and then his eyes lit up. Smiling genuinely this time he put his guitar away carefully and headed towards the piano.

"He can't play the piano!" Arthur hissed beside him.

Matthew looked over at the Englishman in shock.

"What? You didn't know? When Alfred was in isolation he learned how to play tons of instruments. Including piano and violin."

"Wha-How? I thought he only knew how to play the guitar."

"I have no idea. One day he came to this room, actually this gives me a really strong case of déjà vu, and started playing Beethoven on the piano."

"He even learned the two instruments that were difficult for him as a child….."

Matthew looked over at Austria and was shocked to see him taking notes.

"Austria, what are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"Hmm…oh? Oh yes, when I found out someone might actually be able to play as many instruments as I, and stir up enough of the audiences emotions…well I had to see it for myself."

Matthew accepted the answer. He couldn't believe Austria, one of the most stuck up countries in the world, was willing to listen to someone else play music.

Wait. How did he even know Alfred was playing? Why was Japan, Germany and the Italy brothers here? Spinning in his chair, Matthew was going to ask when Austria shushed him when a piano scale played.

"Knows his scales…" Austria whispered quietly.

Then the music began. Matthew recognized it.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare_

Alfred had a huge obsession with this song a few years ago. He sang it after every meeting when the other countries were letting their frustrations out on him.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_Cause everything is never as it seems_

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed _

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

'_cause everything is never as it seems_

Alfred frowned and let his voice fade out. He had a feeling he was forgetting something. He tried to remember where he was in the song but that annoying feeling wouldn't go away. Sighing he took his phone out to check the time.

5:30

Wasn't there something he was supposed to do at five? What was it?

…

_Crap_.

/

Matthew watched as Alfred checked his phone and realized why his brother was confused.

They were supposed to have dinner tonight. Him, Arthur, Francis and Alfred.

Matthew quickly turned everything off and started ushering people out. They had to get outside the door _now_.

"Matthew-kun, what is wrong?'

"We need to get outside. If he knew we were listening in then…..you just do not want to know."

Everyone shuffled out…slowly.

"If you pick up the pace then I won't tell Alfred you have cameras in his house." Matthew smirked.

"Cameras!? We didn't put any in here bastardo!"

"See you later Matthew-kun." Then Japan, Ludwig and the Italies were gone and there was a clicking of the door handle.

"We will be excusing are selves as well!" Hungary grabbed an unwilling Austria and then they were gone as quickly as the others.

Matthew sighed.

"Ok, Francis Arthur let's go. Like I said we need to get out of here before Alfred finds out that we were listening-"

"You were listening?"

Matthew, Francis and Arthur froze. Turning slowly they stared as Alfred stood down the hallway. His head was lowered and he pushed up his glasses which made the light reflect on them so that they couldn't see his eyes.

"U-Uh n-no. We were letting ourselves in a-and…."

Alfred didn't let them think up an excuse.

/

**Uh-oh! Someone's in trouble…**

**Do you guys want Russia in here somewhere? I also would like to hear some song requests. This doesn't necessarily mean it will be chosen though.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Alfred's Mystery Cruise

**I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you exactly what Al did to the rest of the FACE family…so I decided to just leave hints! ;) Sorry! You guys will just have to use your imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Alfred paced back and forth.

Back and forth…

Finally realizing he was wearing the carpet down Alfred walked down to the kitchen to find a snack. He looked in the cupboards and fridge, he even looked in the freezer. Nothing looked good to him. Giving up he walked to his room and plopped down on the bed, burying his face in the blanket. He had nothing to do.

….

He got up with a groan and walked towards the studio. He checked to make sure that there was no one in the recording room, then walked to the other door that led to the studio. He walked in and thought of a good song to play.

When a song came to mind he felt a small smile cover his face. He walked over and grabbed his guitar, tuning it again because he had a problem if it was even the tiniest bit off. After a strum he leaned into a microphone, (he decided to record this one), then started to sing.

_Baby you a song_

_You make me want roll my windows down and cruise_

_Hey Baby!_

Little did Alfred know as he was sucked into the song that four cameras were watching him from four different angles.

_Yeah_

_When I first saw that bikini top on her_

_She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water_

_Thought, "Oh good Lord, she had them long tanned legs"_

_Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said_

_Baby you a song _

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

The two controllers of the cameras were recording the whole thing live in a meeting room with other nations, who didn't believe America could sing, gathered around to watch.

_In this brand new Chevy with a left kick_

_It'd look a hell lot better with you up in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

The nations who didn't believe were watching with varying expressions of shock. If it was because they were wrong or that Alfred actually had an amazingly beautiful voice, we will never know.

_She was sippin' on southern and singer Marshall Tucker_

_We were fallin' in love in the sweet heart of summer_

At this all the nations noticed Alfred's smile turn huge and joyous, as if this song was about someone…

_She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said_

'_Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck!'_

_Baby you a song _

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

_Sown a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

_In this brand new Chevy with a left kick_

_It'd look a hell lot better with you up in it_

_So baby you a song_

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

Alfred felt memories flashing through his mind as he sang this song…memories of _her_.

_When that summer sun fell to its knees_

_I looked at her and she looked at me_

_And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night_

'_Cuz it felt so right_

_Her and I_

_Man we felt so right_

Alfred's face turned bittersweet at this, none of the nations said anything to each other but their thoughts were practically the same: Is he really singing about a girl he loved!?

_I put it in park and grabbed my guitar_

_And strummed a few cords and sang from the heart_

_Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'_

_Hell I can't get you out of my head!_

To the nations the feeling that everything being sung was true…Alfred loved a girl that was, presumably, a human.

_Baby you a song _

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

_Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle_

_Every little farm town with you_

As the lyrics repeated all the nations started thinking of scenarios that could have led up to this, especially Francis, Kiku, Elizaveta, Arthur and Matthew. Matthew mostly because he had no idea his brother had fallen I love and prided himself on knowing more about his brother than anyone else.

_Come on!_

_Baby you a song_

_You make me want to roll my windows down and cruise_

_Come on girl!_

_Get those windows down and cruise!_

_Ahh yeah!_

The last song faded out with a thick southern accent. The nations watched closely as Alfred did something extremely odd for the American. He took a silver locket from his pocket and smiled.

"My little southern girl."

/

**So I was not sure what song to go with and wanted this one out there (face it people this is America- there will be country music) so this was the first song that I thought of.**

**Send in requests people!**

**I also couldn't remember Hungary's human name so I made it to what I thought it was, if I'm wrong please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. My Brother

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! The last song was Cruise by Florida Georgia Line. I thought this song would be good!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

/

Alfred sighed as he left the meeting room. It had been a very long day. What worried him the most though was that Lovino and Feliciano seemed to be fighting. This was unusual because usually Lovino and Feliciano would both apologize right away and then it would become water under the bridge. This time though Feliciano kept looking at his brother nervously and Lovino made a point of ignoring his brother the whole time.

Alfred walked into the hotel room. This meeting was currently in France, in Paris specifically. Ironically everyone ended up staying at the meeting building which was designed for world conferences, with rooms for the countries to stay in. Alfred loved his room because he had a little balcony to walk out on, he was on the top floor but, he couldn't peek over the edge without falling to check the others' rooms.

Alfred walked out to the balcony and felt the breeze hit his face gently. He loved the view in France, he would never tell Francis that but he always thought it when he looked at the Eiffel tower every night.

Walking back inside to change Alfred heard Felicano and Lovino arguing.

"Leave me alone, bastardo!"

"Ve~ I'm sorry Lovino! I didn't mean to!"

Their voices faded as they passed Alfred's door. Alfred stared at the door for a moment before the guitar case seemed to move in the corner of his eye. He stared at it for a second, debating. Then sighed, he could work on his papers during the meeting tomorrow, then sleep on the plane.

Alfred took his guitar out and strummed a few chords when the perfect song came to him he walked out onto the balcony and perched on the ledge, using the table to balance.

Little did he know, Hungary had ears like a rabbit and had heard him strum the guitar.

"Austria~ would you like to hear Alfred play the guitar?" Austria was there in moments with a notepad and recorder. Hungary nodded in approval and they took off to Alfred's room. On the stairs they passed Lovino and Feliciano who were fighting. Hungary stopped for a moment and then grabbed both of them and dragged them with her. She knew that Alfred's singing made people feel better, she just didn't know how.

/

Alfred lifted his face to the breeze and then began to play. He thought about all the times he and Mattie had fought.

_Brother, my brother_

_Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

_We've got to end this war_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_We can try _

_Brother, my brother_

Against his will Alfred's mind brought memories of his capital burning, along with his heart. The way Mattie and Arthur stood at the edge of the inferno, standing tall. Alfred never saw their faces but he assumed that they hadn't wanted to burn something so precious to him, he couldn't be sure though…they might have enjoyed every minute of it and only apologized because he was a superpower…

_We face each other from different sides_

_The anger burns, can't remember why_

_It's kinda crazy to cause so much pain_

_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

Alfred's voice starts to waver and his audience right outside his door pressed closer. Hungary felt like they were being watched but looked around and couldn't find the source, shrugging, she leaned towards the door once again.

/

Matthew had been walking up the stairs to his room, which was beside his, when he saw the small crowd outside his brother's door. He could hear Al's strong voice carry through the walls and door. H wanted to lean close to the door to hear as well but…he still remembered what happened last time Alfred caught him eavesdropping.

He shuddered in horror. He didn't want to repeat the process…but his room was next to Alfred's and it was kinda hard to ignore when you could hear it through the walls…

He walked into his room, which was on the right of his brother's room. Once inside he let Kumajirou run around and opened his porch door a little to get clearer sound.

_We watch our world fall apart_

_Tell me what good is winning_

_When you lose your heart_

_Brother, my brother_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

_Tell me why_

_Brother, my brother_

Alfred had to stop and take a deep, calming breath. He was singing this for the Italy brothers, not himself. Everything that happened in the past was stuck in the past and nothing was going to change it. After he was sure he could continue and he had to, it was a requirement when he started singing.

_Yes_

_We can try_

_Brother, my brother_

_Yes_

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

_And say we'll learn to give love a try_

_When matters differ as we seem to be_

_There's so much more to me_

_Than what you see_

_You don't have to be this way_

_Think about the consequences_

_Turn around and walk away_

_Brother, my brother_

_What are we fighting for_

_Isn't life worth so much more?_

_We should love one another_

_Oh can't we just pretend_

_This war never began?_

The audience pressed closer. The way Alfred was singing felt like he was actually singing this from the heart, not just remembering a song. Matthew and the Italy brothers were the most affected by it.

_Tell me why_

_Brother, my brother_

_Yeah_

_Tell me why_

_Brother, my brother_

_Oh what are we fighting for?_

_Isn't life just worth so much more?_

_Love one another_

_Brother, my brother_

Alfred's voice trailed off. No one could see him, but he still had his head lowered so that his bangs covered his face from view. Then he lay the guitar in his lap and quickly rubbed his eyes, refusing to let his tears fall. Then he looked up at the sky, feeling comfort from the stars he could see.

/

The Italy brothers had started hugging each other and sobbing through the song. They were led away by Hungary and a not really helping Austrian, apologizing to each other the whole time. Hungary was happy that she had helped the Italy brothers and Austria. She couldn't help but feel a little sadness that had seemed to be there throughout the sing, so she left with a bittersweet feeling.

Matthew was hugging his knew to his chest and was staring out the door and up at the sky. He had started crying as soon as he heard and understood the lyrics his brother was singing. He stared at the sky with tears still flowing freely and bitter memories flashing through his head.

Unknown to all of them, in the room underneath Alfred's two blond gentlemen had been quietly listening on their balcony. One drinking wine, and the other drinking tea.

/

This time the song was "Brother My Brother" by Blessid Union of Souls.

This is kinda late now I guess but better late than never!

All the stories in America's studio would have more impact if you listened to the song at the same time you read the story. You don't have, it was just a suggestion to make it have more emotion!

Thanks!


	6. America's Loneliness

**Sorry guys! I have tests coming soon so it will be a while until I update again! I will apologize in advance!**

**Now for those who had song requests understand that if I can't think of a scenario that will fit with the song then I won't do it! That doesn't mean stop requesting though. **

**Anywho, next on our playlist!**

**Katyusha: Ukraine**

**Toris: Lithuania**

/

Amelia was depressed. Her economy had taken a sudden drop during the meeting, right after getting yelled at and when she woke up she could hear Natalya whispering that she was just trying to get attention. To make it worse it seemed all the countries believed her. Even Matthew and Arthur.

She walked up to her hotel room quietly, ready to get some sleep. It was about three in the morning back home and she wasn't used to the time change yet. She was usually very good at adapting to these things.

She had just slipped into a baggy t-shirt and sweats when she heard Toris talking outside her room with Katyusha.

"Do you really think that Ms. America would fake fainting to just get some attention, Katyusha?"

"I honestly don't know. She doesn't seem like the type to do that kind of thing but when you think about it she really is an attention hog."

"I guess so…" Their footsteps started to fade away.

Amelia, who had been leaning her back against the door, slumped and slowly slid down to the ground. She pulled her legs to her chest and felt tears starting to form. She sniffled and let out a quiet sob.

'Everyone thought that I was faking? Even after they yelled at me…' she thought. 'No! I will not sit here and cry then wake up in the morning with a tear-stained face so that everyone will see it and then know for sure that I was trying to get attention! I will have to find some other way to release this…the piano!'

She slowly got up and after checking to back sure no one was watching she made her way down the stairs to one of the conference rooms within the hotel. Just as she remembered there was a piano towards the back of one of the rooms that was a little farther away from the lobby.

Walking up to it she felt the perfect song to describe how she was feeling. She quickly played a scale, remembering the basics that she had forgotten about over time and then began to play.

_2 a.m. _

_Where do I begin?_

_Crying off my face again_

_The silent sound of Loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed_

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the Lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

Unknown to Amelia that she currently had an audience peeking through the door.

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night_

_But the Loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me 'til I fall asleep_

Amelia felt her mind slip into the past and realized the next line was true, she was a ghost.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most_

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the Lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the Lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

Amelia felt her heart connect to this song in a way she couldn't explain, even to herself.

_Broken pieces of a barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

Amelia's mind sent her back to a rainy day with a figure sobbing in the mud because of her.

_Now there's only me_

_And the Lonely_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the Lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the Lonely in_

_To take my heart again_

The small audience that she had unknowingly gathered was sniffling and rubbing their eyes. Amelia let the piano slowly fade away. She rested her head lean against the piano and felt her eyes droop in exhaustion.

The previously mentioned audience quietly opened the door and quickly entered the room. They gently took Amelia to her room and put her in bed. As they left they spoke for the first time since the meeting.

"_L'Amerique_ has a beautiful voice, right _Angleterre_?"

"Let's just go frog."

Another party member walked up to Amelia and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You did another heroic job today, eh? Sleep tight sis."

The door was shut firmly behind them and they each went to their respective rooms. Behind a close corner were two figures quietly making their way to bed as well.

"You understand now, da?"

"Fine Big Brother. I won't make fun of her anymore."

"Good. We will go to bed now, da?"

"Big Brother!"

"Separately."

"Hmph."

They went to their respective rooms as well. A lone figure stood outside's Amelia's room.

"You're doing awesome. Right Gilbird?"

"Peep."

"That's what I thought. Goodnight Mel."

Then he also left to find some sleep. In her room Amelia smiled to herself and turned on her side to watch the moonlight that filtered through her window.

For now, everything was ok.

/

**So? Whatchya' guys think?**

**That was **_**The Lonely **_**Christina Perri**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
